(Aventures) Aux détours d'un dénouement
by Azarith11
Summary: Ma première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Aventures o/ Il faut prendre en compte que c'est une histoire alternative qui a lieu AVANT la première saison. Désolé pour le niveau d'écriture, désolé pour les fautes, désolé pour les incohérences, désolé pour l'histoire, bref désolé de ce que vous allez lire je vous promets que ce sera mieux la prochaine fois (LOL) ALLEZ ! ENJOI
1. Chapitre 1 : Echec critique

L'air frisquet de fin Novembre agitait les cimes des arbres tandis que la nuit noire semblait engloutir l'horizon. Parmi ce somptueux calme, un bruissement se fit entendre. Paniqué, un homme vêtu de vêtements à capuche bleus détalait dans les sous bois, se prenant sans cesse les pieds dans des plantes ou des racines que la peur lui donnait la force d'arracher.

Son arc à la main, Shinddha retourna un instant son visage pour savoir si _ce_ qui le poursuivait était encore à ses trousses. Malgré une bonne vue, l'archer n'aperçut rien dans le noir. Son corps bleuté de semi-élémentaire d'eau se mit tout entier en alerte. Il voulait percevoir le moindre mouvement, le moindre son. Il fit un effort pour calmer sa respiration et ouvrit ses ports magiques pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

Une épaisse brume s'improvisa tout autour de lui et Shin, satisfait de son camouflage commença à générer de l'eau dans la paume de sa main qui se cristallisa et devint une longue flèche de glace. Son oreille frémit. Il avait perçu un son. Soudain, un silence total assourdit Shin, d'un réflexe surhumain acquis après de nombreuses années de chasse, Shindda banda son arc et en décocha la flèche gelée qu'il venait de créer.

Un grognement lui parvint puis il recouvra sa vue normale. Dix mètres devant lui, un nain vêtu de parures vertes tombait à genoux, une flèche dans la poitrine.

« Grunlek ! » S'écria le semi-élémentaire, aussi surpris que choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le nain, en lançant un regard empli d'espoir à son ami, s'écroula au sol. L'archer accourut à son chevet et le retourna. Il apposa ses doigts sur le cou du nain mais son cœur ne battait que faiblement. Il lui fallait retrouver Bob et Theo au plus vite. Il souleva difficilement le nain, qui pesait bien plus que lui, sur son épaule et se mit en quête de ses compagnons.

 _Et si la créature revenait ?_ Se demandait-il. _Je ne pourrais pas la vaincre. Pas seul. Et si Grunlek mourrait avant que je ne l'ai ramené ? Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?_

Tourmenté par son ''erreur'' l'archer vit enfin, à travers l'obscurité morbide qui l'entourait, une lumière qui lui était familière.

« Heee ! Cria-t-il. Theoooo ! Viens vite » s'époumona-t-il à travers les branchages du sous-bois. À son grand soulagement, son ami paladin l'avait repéré et se mit à trottiner dans sa direction, directement suivi par un pyromage bien plus svelte et aux longs cheveux.

Ayant pris soin au préalable de retirer la flèche du poitrail de son ami nain, Shin le posa au sol en faisant de grands signes à ses partenaires. Theo glissa vite à genoux auprès du ''Golem'' comme on l'appelait et commença à concentrer son énergie. Il en avait déjà utilisé beaucoup lors du combat qui avait eu lieu à peine vingt minutes plus tôt alors ce sort puiserait directement dans sa propre énergie.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda l'Inquisiteur, effaré.  
\- Je sais pas, mentit Shinddha, incapable de révéler sa faute. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.  
\- La vache, c'est vachement précis comme trou pour des tentacules, s'étonna Bob qui se souvenait de leur dernier ennemi comme n'ayant que ce genre d'armes.  
\- C'était pas forcément _ça._ Vous savez où cette bestiole est passée, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Aucune idée, affirma Theo. Lorsque Bob et moi l'avons mis en déroute, c'est toi qu'il poursuivait.  
\- Il a du trouver une autre cible », supposa le semi-élémentaire avant de lancer un regard désolé vers Grunlek.

Theo retira ses mains du corps du nain. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas mais, après s'être brièvement essuyé la sueur du front, Theo y retourna. Puis une fois de plus. Enfin quand sa propre pâleur équivalait à celle de Grunlek et que plus d'eau émanait de son corps qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer de Shinddha, le pyromage saisit Theo par les épaules et lui murmura :

« Ça suffit. Si tu réessaye une fois de plus, c'est toi qui va y laisser la peau.  
\- Je veux pas le laisser partir, couina le paladin, époumoné.  
\- Nous non plus. Mais ce que tu fais n'améliore pas son état, cela ne fait qu'allonger ses souffrances, affirma Bob. Je préfère avoir en l'idée qu'il est mort ensommeillé plutôt que de t'avoir laissé te sacrifier inutilement pour lui.  
\- Alors … C'est fini ? » Sanglota Shin, l'œil humide.

Tandis que Bob confirmait d'un hochement lugubre de la tête, Theo recouvrit son menton de sa main avant de sentir perler à ses yeux de chaudes larmes qui ne tardèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Le bras mécanique du nain, devenu trop lourd pour les derniers souffles qu'il lui restait glissa le long de sa panse avant de venir s'écrouler au sol

Grunlek Von Krayn n'était plus.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Famille

Quelques jours avaient passés. Dans le fond d'une taverne, Balthazar, Octavius Barnabé Lennon, contemplait tristement sa chope vide. Combien en avait-il descendu depuis le matin ? _Aucune idée._ Cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'il était dans cette taverne et tant qu'il avait à payer, personne ne l'en dissuadait.

Shinddha avait décidé de s'exiler dans la nature et Theo avait ramené _son_ corps aux cathédrales de la Lumière pour qu'il puisse avoir une digne sépulture. Tout les trois devaient se retrouver ici, le jour même. En attendant, Bob noyait sa tristesse et sa haine dans l'alcool. Tirant un affreuse grimace et blotti dans sa robe ignifugée, le pyromage ne s'était pas fait provoque malgré sa maigreur exceptionnelle qui le mettait souvent au centre des bagarres de taverne.

Cela dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et ce fut au tour d'un loubard au crane rasé de s'approcher du magicien.

« Ça fait bien trop longtemps à mon goût que tu traînasse ici, gringalet, beugla-t-il, répandant son haleine chaude et empestant l'alcool au visage de Bob.  
\- Laisse moi en paix, ivrogne.  
\- Je te trouve mal placé pour dire ça, nargua le loubard.  
\- Écoute moi salopard, aboya Bob en saisissant son opposant par le col, j'ai passé un dernier mois de merde et une certaine partie de moi ne demande qu'à s'énerver. Et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie d'être là quand elle va le faire.  
\- Pour qui tu te prends à m'insulter ?! » Gueula le loubard, attirant sur lui l'attention avant d'être comme soufflé vers l'arrière.

Un grand homme, autrement mieux bâti que Bob et entièrement vêtu d'armures de plates l'avait saisi de la main gauche et lancé au sol. Tenant une épée dans la main droite, le Paladin menaça :

« J'ai tué pour moins que ça …  
\- Mon vieux Theo … fit Bob, l'alcool résonnant particulièrement dans sa voix. Ça va ?  
\- C'est le jour Bob, tu te rappelles ? Shinddha nous attends dehors.  
\- Oh … j'arrive ».

Et Bob suivit son ami hors de la taverne où le semi-élémentaire les attendait déjà. Ébloui par le soleil, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, Bob enlaça son compagnon.

« On y va » ordonna Theo. Et les trois amis se rendirent à la cathédrale de la ville où les funérailles de Grunlek avaient lieu. À l'avant de la rangée, une famille entière de nains, habillés en noir étaient assis pour assister aux funérailles de leur fils, de leur neveu ou de leur frère. Deux places avaient été réservées à Shinddha et Bob qui pénétrait sans doute pour la première fois dans une église si grande.

Theo, lui se rendit près de l'autel où sa place de frère d'armes était. La cérémonie commença et aucun des trois aventuriers ne put s'empêcher de mouiller de l'œil. En fin de cérémonie, Theo prononça un discours, posa son écu sur le cercueil et mit fin aux funérailles. Bob quitta la cathédrale en catastrophe pour aller se réfugier on ne sait où, Shin s'isola un peu dans les ruelles non loin de l'église tandis que Theo réconfortait comme il pouvait la famille de Grunlek. À moins qu'il ne cherchât à se réconforter soi même.

Une fois sorti de la ville, Bob hurla de douleur. Les larmes du demi-diable coulèrent le long de ses joues et d'affreux sanglots lui nouèrent la gorge. Une atmosphère lourde se posa et tout le monde autour semblait un peu plus triste. C'était là un des pouvoirs du demi-diable.

Assis au sol, les poings contre terre Bob releva son regard. Quelque chose dans ce brusque changement d'atmosphère l'avait troublé : c'était trop puissant pour être lui. Il se releva et, la rage aux yeux se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers un magnifique homme vêtu avec prestance qu'il saisit par le col avant de soulever de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?! Enguela-t-il.  
\- Calme toi, fiston, répondit posément le père de Bob. Seulement te prév …  
\- La ferme ! Le coupa Bob avant de le relâcher. Tu pouvais pas être là plutôt ? T'aurais pu le sauver, je le sais.  
\- Pas plus que ton ami paladin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera bien chez moi.  
\- Et moi, tu crois que je suis bien ici ?! Mon ami, mon Frère est mort il y a dix jours, je viens d'assister à ses funérailles et tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour réapparaître ?  
\- Je m'excuse mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre de plus.  
\- Eh bien ça devra attendre dans tout les cas, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler plus, Enoch.  
\- Tu n'es toujours pas résolu à m'appeler Papa ? Demanda le diable.  
\- Je t'appellerais Papa le jour où je te considérerais comme mon père plus que comme l'enflure qui a laissé ma mère seule dans la folie, avec moi dans les bras, pour partir avec sa sœur ».

Sans un mot de plus, Bob se retourna et pénétra de nouveau dans la ville.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Avertissement

Hey ! Voilà le 3ème chapitre qui arrive. Je suis vraiment désolé de pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, le site semble avoir un problème ces jours-ci. Je vais donc faire ça brièvement ici : Déjà merci à tous, vos reviews étaient toutes très gentilles. Ensuite, il va y avoir 8 chapitres à cette histoire (tout est déjà écrit) VOILA ! ENJOI !

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure que la cérémonie était terminée. L'air mélancolique, Shin s'était écarté de la foule pour observer le paladin rassurer la famille de son ami nain tué. _Par ma flèche_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, _Tirée avec mon arc, par ma main._ La ville était étonnement calme en dehors de ce regroupement. En fait elle semblait apaisée, comme si quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – avait pris soin de border chacun de ses habitants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Shin entendit une voix derrière lui et se retourna, un peu pris au dépourvu, étant donné qu'il pensait être dos à une impasse.

« Bonsoir Shinddha Kory, fit un homme dans l'obscurité.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna le semi-élémentaire.  
\- Ça n'a aucune importance, tu dois faire passer un message au pyromage.  
\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas adressés à lui directement ?  
\- Il a refusé de m'écouter, répondit la voix mielleuse. Un grand danger plane sur votre monde. Une créature sortie des enfers chasse ton ami Balthazar.  
\- Très peu de personnes connaissent son nom. Qui êtes vous ? » Shin avait marqué chaque mot de sa dernière interrogation et bandé son arc, prêt à générer une flèche.  
« On me nomme Enoch. Préviens ton ami, il ne pourra s'en sortir qu'en découvrant sa vraie forme …  
\- Bob ne fera pas ça parce qu'un vieil homme dans une rue m'a demandé de le lui dire, Enoch. Je ne ferais pas parvenir votre message à mon ami parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous ».

Enoch, encore caché dans l'ombre se retourna et sembla se fondre dans l'ombre. Shin cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu. Mais en effet, ce Enoch avait disparu. Et il n'y avait aucune issue à cette rue. Un peu abasourdi, Shin s'avança dans l'impasse et examina l'endroit dans lequel une légère odeur de souffre s'était répandue.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main gantée d'acier se posa sur son épaule.

« Shin, ça va ? Demandait l'inquisiteur, soucieux du comportement de son ami.  
\- Oui … très bien, le rassura le semi-élémentaire.  
\- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ».

Les deux amis retournèrent sur la place que les autres témoins des funérailles de Grunlek avaient désertée. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il leur fallait retrouver Bob. Shin et Theo se lancèrent un regard entendu : Theo avait suffisamment dégusté dans la journée pour aller se reposer et c'était l'archer qui devrait chercher Bob ce soir là.

Il commença par la taverne où Theo l'avait retrouvé en début d'après midi mais ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il fouilla alors toute la ville sans trouver la moindre trace du demi-démon. Pris d'un souffle de panique, Shin repensa à ce que lui avait dit Enoch. _Une créature sortie des enfers_. Soudain effaré, le semi-élémentaire se mit à courir dans les rues de la ville en criant

« Boooooob ! Où t'es ? » pour finalement n'obtenir de réponse qu'une fois la nuit avancée, alors qu'il rentrait à l'auberge qui l'hébergerait cette nuit là et où Bob et Theo l'attendaient déjà.

« Mais … Tu pouvais pas le dire avant que t'étais arrivé ? Fit Shinddha, essoufflé.  
\- Désolé, j'avais besoin de parler seul à seul avec Theo, répondit le demi-diable en faisant remarquer le regard lourd de ce dernier.  
\- Et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, annonça-t-il.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Shin, déjà un peu conscient de la réponse.  
\- Mon père m'est reparu aujourd'hui. Et j'ai beau ne pas toujours comprendre ses motivations, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave à chaque fois que je le vois ».

Soudain, Shinddha comprit qui était ce Enoch : le père démoniaque de Bob.

« Ça a un rapport avec Grunlek vous croyez ? Ou avec _ce_ qui l'a tué ?  
\- On en sait rien, se consterna Theo. Mais ça ne nous plaît pas.  
\- Dans tout les cas, s'il vous apparaît, ne tentez rien, commanda Bob en lançant un regard pointu vers Theo. Vous ne pourrez rien contre un Diable, croyez moi »

Les trois aventuriers s'accordèrent sur le comportement à adopter en ces temps de crise et chacun vaquât à ses occupations : Theo partit se coucher, Bob au comptoir et Shin le suivit. Ils burent toute la nuit, parlant de tout, de rien, mais surtout de Grunlek. Puis, à une heure avancée de la nuit, l'alcool déliant les langues, Shin se décida à annoncer à son ami :

« Il faut que je te dise un truc Bob …  
\- Vas-y, je m'en souviendrais plus demain, fit l'intéressé avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est au sujet de Grunlek … Je … c'est moi qui l'ai tué » Soudain, Bob cessa de rire.  
« Pardon ?  
\- J'ai pas fait gaffe … Il faisait noir, j'avais peur et il faisait un bruit monstre. J'ai tiré en pensant que c'était la bestiole qui me poursuivait mais je l'ai touché en pleine poitrine et … »

Bob se tut, imité par Shin. Le reste de la nuit fut silencieux et agrémenté d'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool.

Mais comme il l'avait prévenu, Bob ne se souvint de rien le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mémoire

Lorsque Theo se réveilla, ni Shin, ni Bob n'étaient dans la chambre, ni même dans la taverne. Il décida alors de visiter plus amplement la ville qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Mais après environ une heure passée à arpenter les rues, Theo revint à l'évidence : il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que son ami décédé. _Est-ce que le père de Bob le traite bien, là où il est ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander, conscient qu'il était totalement hérétique de penser ça.

Il s'assit sur un banc et ne demanda plus que le calme et la tranquillité. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la brise qui soufflait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un grand homme à la longue chevelure blonde était assis à ses cotés.

« Euh … bonjour, commença-t-il.  
\- Bonjour paladin. Permettez moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Enoch » Theo se leva en catastrophe et sortit son épée, prêt à se défendre.

« Voyons … le rassura le Diable. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui attaqueraient les amis de mon fils. Enfin ami … C'est ce que tu penses être pour Bob, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Que me voulez-vous ? Fit Theo, laissant à Enoch une légère hésitation avant qu'il n'abandonne sa question.  
\- Te prévenir Theodore de Silveberg. Il plane plus qu'un danger sur toi.  
\- Que me voulez-vous ? Répéta Theo.  
\- Enfin, je viens de te le dire ! Tu es menacé, je ne veux que ta sécurité.  
\- Je sais très bien que les vôtres n'ont pas de grande compassion pour les inquisiteurs.  
\- Je ne te parle pas en temps que Diable, je te parle en temps qu'homme. Mon fils représente un danger pour toi et je dois t'en prévenir.  
\- Si c'est cette histoire de demi-diable, je sais déjà et on a réglé la question …  
\- Ce n'est pas que ça … Bob a fini par glisser du bon coté de son pouvoir : il a laissé la force maléfique l'envahir …  
\- Vous mentez. Je l'aurais vu.  
\- Je t'en prie, il a été ivre toute la dernière semaine. Devant l'étonnement de Theo, le Diable argumenta : tu croyais que je n'observais pas mon fils ? Peu importe, il a fait basculer Shin de son coté aussi et l'a convaincu de tuer ton ami nain.  
\- Vous ne me convaincrez pas aussi facilement Enoch. Racontez encore une connerie au sujet de mes amis et je vous découpe en morceaux.  
\- Oh s'il te plaît, ne fait pas comme si tu ne me croyais pas. Souviens toi de la blessure de Von Krayn. Admets qu'on aurait dit une flèche. Si tu veux, je peux même te faire voir le meurtre »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il montra, par la voix de la pensée, la scène. Theo vit Grunlek poursuivre Shin puis, lorsqu'il l'eut enfin rattrapé, il vit Shin tirer de sang-froid une flèche dans la poitrine du nain.

« Enfin … c'est impossible. Pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de le soigner alors ?  
\- Il le savait inutile et espérait te tuer à la tâche.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tués à ce moment là, quand j'étais si faible ?  
\- Parce qu'eux aussi étaient blessés.  
\- C'est impossible, déplora le paladin en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Et pourtant, toutes les preuves sont là. Ils ont disparu à tes yeux pendant une semaine, pourquoi à ton avis ?  
\- Bob … Shin … ces raclures, fit le paladin, les yeux rougis par la colère, par la rage et par la haine.  
\- Tu peux les vaincre, je le sais. Mais ne leur laisse pas le temps de s'y préparer » murmura Enoch avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui un paladin fou de rage et empli d'un sentiment de trahison.

Theo se dirigea alors vers la cathédrale de la Lumière dans laquelle il avait célébré le funérailles de son ami la veille et demanda à réunir les paladins de la ville. Au bout d'une heure, ce fut chose faite. Il y avait dans le lot trois paladins totalement inconnus aux yeux de Theo et un qu'il connaissait mieux que personne d'autre :

« Viktor … fit-il en voyant son mentor. Je suis content que tu sois venu.  
\- Tu m'as manqué fiston, fit le magister en empoignant fermement la paume de son élève.  
\- Merci à vous aussi, fit-il aux trois autres. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Un demi-diable traîne dans le coin, accompagné d'un semi-élémentaire et ils sont motivés à me tuer.  
\- Tu parles de tes compagnons ? S'étonna Viktor. Bob et Shinddha ?  
\- Ceux-là même, confirma le paladin. Shinddha, le semi-élémentaire, n'est pas très dangereux, signala-t-il à ses compagnons. En revanche, le demi-diable l'est bien plus. Il peut devenir extrêmement puissant en exploitant son pouvoir diabolique : Il s'agit donc de le tuer avant ça »

Ils firent une réunion stratégique durant laquelle Theo expliqua les points forts et faibles de ses compagnons aux paladins. Puis ils prêtèrent serment à la Lumière et se séparèrent en trois groupes pour chasser l'hérésie : Theo partit seul, Viktor avec un dénommé Klaus et les deux autres paladins ensemble.

Theo continua d'explorer la ville avec la ferme certitude que ce qu'il faisait était bien. Il était convaincu d'envoyer des paladins au suicide mais il s'agissait de tuer une hérésie qu'il aurait du achever voilà des années. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Bob, sept ans plus tôt.

À cette époque, Theo était encore un paladin au sens commun du terme : ses missions n'étaient commandées que par l'Église de la Lumière et cette fois-ci, il devait enquêter sur la destruction d'un village.

Les survivants du massacre avaient décrits une énorme bête rougeâtre, portant des ailes dans le dos et des cornes sur le front et dont le regard n'évoquait que la cruauté, la haine et la folie meurtrière. Le paladin s'était alors rendu sur les lieux du crime où le village avait été brûlé de fond en comble. Il ne restait des maisons en bois que des cendres et de celles en pierre, que des ruines. Une épaisse couche de poussière avait recouvert le sol mais le paladin avait quand même remarqué des empreintes de pas, grande comme son écu qui quittaient le village par le Nord.

Il avait donc suivi leur direction jusqu'à un bosquet où elles s'étaient éteintes d'un seul coup. Embêté par cette fausse piste il s'était apprêté à faire demi-tour quand une voix faible l'avait hélé. Elle était plutôt aiguë, comme celle d'un jeune adulte mais semblait emplie de remords.

« He … Si c'est moi que tu cherches, je suis là, avait-t-elle signalé. C'est moi qui ai brûlé le village » Le paladin avait écarté une branche qui obstruait son champ de vision pour découvrir un homme incroyablement frêle et complètement nu, recouvert de cicatrices et de bleus. Ses cheveux sales mi-longs cachaient son visage sur lequel se reflétait quand même une terrible envie de mourir.

« Je vais pas te tuer. T'as vu ton état ?  
\- Tu devrais … J'ai tué plus de personnes que tu n'en connais paladin. C'est ton rôle d'en finir avec moi.  
\- Tu rigoles j'espère. Je vais tuer un môme qui est déjà en train de claquer. Allez, viens avec moi, avait-il fait en tendant une main au demi-diable. On va s'occuper de toi.  
\- Je suis un demi-diable … j'incarne tout ce contre quoi tu te bats alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Parce que tu m'as l'air de souffrir. Et que mon rôle est avant tout d'aider ceux qui souffrent.  
\- Et si je me retransforme ? Et si je menace encore de tuer quelqu'un ?  
\- Je te tuerais. Parce que tu seras une menace.  
\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Promis ». Alors la demi-portion avait saisi la main de Theo et s'était difficilement relevé.

Revenu à la réalité, Theo se mit à la recherche de son vieil ami.

Ce fut finalement le groupe de Viktor qui, en premier, retrouva la duo qui, devant la taverne où ils avaient passés la nuit, attendaient Theo.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confrontation

Hey ! Voilà mon chapitre 5 o/  
Alors je sens déjà globalement venir deux types d'avis : ceux qui attendaient l'action et vont être servis et ceux qui vont se rendre compte que la cohérence de l'histoire va un peu se relâcher à partir de ce chapitre x)  
En attendant, ENJOI  
_

Lorsqu'il vit arriver deux paladins vers lui, Bob était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer.

« Bonjour amis paladins, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il avant de se prendre en violent coup de bâton de la part de Viktor. Réagissant immédiatement, Shin saisit son arc et cristallisa une flèche qu'il pointa sur Viktor mais le magister fut protégé par Klaus qui chargea le semi-élémentaire et le plaqua au sol.

À peine relevé et sans prendre le temps de chercher à comprendre, Bob déclencha son sort le plus puissant : l'Enfer sur Terre. Il leva son bâton et l'orienta vers la paladins qui durent sentir les flammes leur lécher l'armure et la peau puisque tout deux reculèrent précipitamment. Klaus avança alors sa lance, prêt à lancer un éclair sur Bob mais une épaisse brume se déclencha, obstruant totalement le champ de vision des quatre combattants. Shin saisit Bob par la main et l'entraîna dans les ruelles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? S'écria Bob une fois hors de portée des attaques de paladins.  
\- J'en sais rien ! Ils ont peut-être découvert pour ce que je t'ai dit hier.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Quoi, tu te souviens plus ? S'étouffa Shin, désespéré par la consommation abusive d'alcool de son ami. Peu importe, cours ».

Et ils coururent de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à croiser deux autres paladins qui les repérèrent immédiatement. Comme par réflexe, Bob se retourna pour lancer de nouveau un enfer sur terre et Shin cristallisa une flèche mais tout deux avaient oublié un détail qui avait son importance : l'épaisse foule qui recouvrait les sols de la ville les empêcheraient de lancer des sorts si destructeurs.

« On fait quoi ? Paniqua Shin qui avait tendance à vite perdre son sang froid.  
\- Pas de panique, le rassura Bob en tendant les mains devant lui. On a un cheval »

Et il fit apparaître Brasier, son destrier venu des enfers. Il lui sauta sur le dos et saisit Shin par l'avant bras pour le faire monter plus vite. Celui-ci saisit sa flèche à pleine main lorsque le cheval se mit à galoper à travers la foule qui s'écarta pour leur laisser le chemin. Arrivé au niveau de Klaus, il lui planta la flèche dans l'armure et parvinrent à éviter le coup de bâton de Viktor.

« Tu m'as dit quoi hier ? Demanda Bob alors qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait semés les paladins.  
\- C'est pas le moment, je te le dirais plus tard.  
\- Bon, d'accord, râla le demi-diable. Tu peux pas leur tirer dessus ?  
\- Y'a toujours autant de monde. Sort de la ville, on sera plus à l'aise.  
\- On fait ça ! S'écria-t-il avant de donner un coup de rennes à son destrier. Yaa Brasier, Yaa »

Et le cheval se mit à arpenter les rues à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la ville. Arrivés devant la porte de la ville, ils virent, sur le coté, Theo qui se lança à leur poursuite.

« Theo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Shin  
\- Interroge ta conscience » cria celui-ci avant de lancer un éclair sur Shin qui, percuté de plein fouet tomba au sol.

Bob fit stopper son cheval, perturbé. Même s'il parvenait à relever Shin, être à deux contre cinq n'était pas une possibilité qui lui plaisait. Et pourquoi Theo l'attaquait ? _Aaah tant pis !_ Pensa le demi-diable en glissant sur le flanc de son cheval auquel il avait fait faire demi tour pour saisir d'une main le bras de Shin. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le faire remonter et de redémarrer au galop mais une violente percussion renversa son cheval, déjà déséquilibré par leur poids.

Theo, qui avait foncé dans Brasier se pencha sur ses amis et, en l'absence d'autre moyen de fuir, Bob lui lança des flammes dans le visage avant de se mettre à courir, Shin à sa suite. Si Theo avait été seul, il aurait pu tenter de parler mais les quatre autres paladins étaient de trop dans la discussion. Il lui faudrait les mettre hors service avant d'entamer la conversation. Et un seul Enfer sur Terre ne suffirait pas à les mettre tous au tapis.

Ne sachant trop où il allait, Bob se retrouva face au mur d'une impasse et dos à ses cinq adversaires qui le regardaient tous avec la fierté de l'avoir attrapé. En examinant la configuration de l'endroit, Shin aurait l'agilité nécessaire pour s'échapper. Par contre, pour Bob, c'était une autre histoire. Effaré et trop troublé pour réfléchir à une stratégie, celui-ci leva les mains cria :

« Pourparlers ! Avant de se souvenir qu'il avait brûlé le visage de son ami quelques secondes auparavant.  
\- Tu rigoles, engeance du démon ? S'enquit Klaus.  
\- Vous allez mourir pour vos natures hérétiques, enchérit Viktor.  
\- Theo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! L'engueula Shin.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, interroge ta conscience.  
\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre … »

Mais Shin n'eut pas le temps de parler plus, un des paladins le chargea et il esquiva de justesse avant de bander son arc d'une flèche gelée qu'il tira droit sur un autre qui en tomba au sol. Klaus se pencha vers son collègue et lui administra des soins magiques. Pendant ce temps là, Bob semblait réfléchir intensément. Alors que Theo s'approchait lentement mais sûrement, une ombre passa au dessus du bâtiment qui avait bloqué la fuite des demi-hommes.

Une énorme créature de couleur violacée et pleine de tentacules et de griffes se jeta sur le groupe. Viktor, le magister se lança vers Theo pour le protéger et généra un bouclier magique qui bloqua la créature juste au dessus de Bob et Shin.

« La bestiole de l'autre fois ! » Cria ce dernier.

Bob, profitant de l'inattention, courut sur le coté de la rue et explosa une trappe qui semblait mener à une cave.

« Entrez tous ! » Cria-t-il. Et aucun ne se fit prier pour fuir l'énorme monstre qui semblait leur en vouloir. Aucun, excepté Viktor qui, pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de passer dut rester sur place à maintenir son bouclier.

« Viens vite, hurla Bob qui n'enviait à personne ce qu'allait subir le magister.  
\- Je ne peux pas … Je me ferais avoir.  
\- Dépêche, je pourrais le retenir mais seulement quelques secondes.  
\- Eh demi-diable … on se retrouvera dans ton royaume », annonça Viktor avant de relâcher son bouclier pour laisser la créature lui foncer dessus et lui arracher chaque membre pour les engloutir dans une bouche cachée sous les tentacules. Bob déglutit à cette vision et s'enfonça dans la cave.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Calme

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Alors, je vais pas vous le cacher, scénaristiquement parlant, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre et j'ai pas vraiment réussi à tout bien le faire comme j'aurais aimé. Donc voilà x)  
J'en profite pour déjà remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lus jusqu'ici, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ça aille si vite (bien que j'ai du mal à concevoir l'ampleur que ça a vraiment) d'autant plus que tout les retours que j'aie eu ont été très positifs :D

Allez, à demain pour le chapitre 7 (l'avant dernier donc) et ENJOI  
_

« Tu comptes nous expliquer ? S'écria Bob en lançant un regard plein de jugement vers Theo.  
\- Tu n'es pas en position de parler, hérésie ! S'écria Klaus, piquant à vif la patience du pyromage.  
\- On t'as pas sonné toi ! Au passage, vous êtes quatre blessés dans une sale où vous êtes seuls et où je peux tous vous carboniser en un rien de temps, donc je serais vous j'éviterais de faire quoi que ce soit ! Theo, réponds à ma question ?  
\- Pas maintenant, on a un … Un je ne sais quoi qui nous attends juste dehors, il vaut mieux réfléchir à une stratégie et …  
\- Un monstre venu des enfers, le coupa Shin. Ce truc vient des enfers », causant ainsi un silence et la redirection de tout les regards vers lui.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Theo.  
\- C'est le père de Bob qui me l'a dit. Il voulait que je le prévienne que cette bestiole le pourchassait.  
\- Quand est-ce que t'as rencontré mon père ?  
\- C'est pas le moment ! Revenons en au début : Theo, explique nous ton délire.  
\- Je sais très bien ce que vous préparez dans l'ombre tout les deux ! Annonça l'intéressé.  
\- Ce que … quoi ? S'égosilla Bob, surpris. Mais de quoi tu parles …  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent : ton père m'a tout dit ! Il m'a dit à propos de Grunlek. Et montré, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Shinddha. Je sais tout maintenant. Vous avez tué Grunlek et je suis le prochain sur votre liste ».

Comme pour le ponctuer, un grand coup résonna sur la trappe de la cave. Le monstre n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Les Paladins reculèrent un peu, écus en avant tandis que Theo, Bob et Shin se dévisageait, l'un défiant les deux autres et les deux autres cherchant à comprendre le premier. L'attention qu'attirait le monstre avait totalement disparue et Bob se perdait dans son résonnement. Enoch aurait parlé aux trois aventuriers. Il aurait dit à Shniddha ce que Bob aurait refusé d'écouter – ce qui était logique – puis serait aller raconter à Theo que les deux autres complotaient contre lui. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il aurait bien plus eu intérêt à convaincre le Demi-diable pour le laisser lâcher sa partie démoniaque.

Soudain, au fond de la cave un grand homme aux cheveux blonds et en armure noire apparut, comme s'il avait été là depuis le début.

« Bonsoir … avait-il commencé. J'aurais été ravi de voir que mon plan aurait fonctionné à merveilles si cet idiot de Theodore Silveberg avait fait comme il le fait tout le temps : foncer dans le tas sans poser de question.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Bob, sérieusement lassé que l'auteur de cette fic ne fasse apparaître des personnages de nulle part.  
\- Mais Bob, t'es con, beugla Theo. C'est ton père ».

Le Demi-diable marqua un arrêt. Son visage entier demeura impassible, comme si tout les rouages de son cerveau étaient occupés à sa réflexion. Puis alors que son visage s'éclaira, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage pour laisser la place à un fou rire.

« Bob … ça va ? S'enquit Shin. C'est pas lui ton père, si ?  
\- Bien … Bien sûr que non ! Ricana le pyromage. Je vous présent Ulcho. Mon oncle.  
\- Salut neveu. Toujours pas mort à ce que je vois.  
\- Apparemment pas. Je resterais une injure à ton nom pour longtemps encore.  
\- Ne t'amuse pas à me provoquer. Tu sais bien que sous ta forme humaine, je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, déclara Ulcho.  
\- Alors … commença Theo.  
\- Donc, ton oncle veut te tuer ? Demanda Shin qui avait du mal à suivre le cours des événements.  
\- Mais alors … continua l'inquisiteur un air ahuri au visage.  
\- Exactement. Laisse moi te raconter tout ça. Tu permets tonton ?  
\- Mais ça veut dire que …  
\- Vas-y, je vais attendre que mon Drakho ouvre cette trappe tout seul en attendant.  
\- Mais tu m'as raconté de la merde ?! » S'écria Theo à l'intention d'Ulcho.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Les coups contre la trappe allaient et venaient mais ne semblaient pas assez puissants, comme si la créature était plutôt coincée dans la ruelle qu'autre chose.

« En fait, avant que mon père ne la rencontre, mon oncle convoitait ma mère depuis très longtemps, commença Bob. Du coup, vous supposez bien qu'il n'a pas été ravi de découvrir que la femme qu'il espérait tant avait eu un enfant avec son propre frère, mon père donc. Depuis, Ulcho m'a toujours vu comme une insulte à son nom et mon existence l'insupporte. Problème, mon père lui a fait promettre de ne pas me tuer sous ma forme humaine. Résultat, il essaye quelques stratagèmes du genre, soit pour me faire tuer par un autre, soit pour me faire me transformer puis me tuer ».

Theo se retourna vers le diable et lui lança un :

« Vous avez vraiment une vie de merde dans l'autre monde quand même ».

Ulcho rougit de rage et s'avança vers le paladin.

« Puisque tu n'as pas exécuté la mission que je t'avais donnée, tu vas y passer en premier.  
\- Eh là ! S'écria Bob en s'interposant. Je suis encore ici moi. Et si tu veux t'attaquer à mes amis, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.  
\- Ce serait avec plaisir »

D'un coup, une autre forme apparut, à l'exacte endroit où Ulcho était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. Enoch se tenait là, droit comme un i et vêtu de ses plus belles parures.

« Un coup de main, fiston ? »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Héritage

Hey ! Avant-dernier chapitre aujourd'hui (joiiie) et sans doute un de ceux avec lesquels j'ai le plus fait de la merde. Scénaristiquement il me plait mais j'avais du mal à bien le mettre en forme et j'ai, depuis, eu la flemme de le ré-écrire.  
Par un étrange hasard, il porte le même nom que le chapitre d'1D100 de TailoFox qui sort aujourd'hui. Voilà, c'est bon à savoir xD

Exceptionnellement, le chapitre 8 ne sortira pas demain mais Dimanche. Sur ce, ENJOI  
_

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle souterraine, seulement dérangé par les frottements de la créature d'Ulcho sur la trappe.

« Mon cher frère … râla aigrement Ulcho.  
\- Demande à ta créature de nous laisser passer. Allons régler ça ailleurs, demanda le père de Bob. À un endroit où la vie de mon fils n'est pas en danger.  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Rien ne m'empêche de te tuer ici.  
\- Excepté le fait que je sois plus puissant que toi je suppose. Aurais-tu peur, mon frère ? »

Frappé dans son ego, Ulcho accepta la requête. Les bruissements de la créature se firent plus léger et finirent par s'éloigner. Enoch ouvrit la trappe et passa le premier pour se rendre sur la grand-rue, suivi par son frère, son fils, Shinddha et les quatre paladins.

La tension était palpable dans tout les cœurs des combattants ici présents. Là où certains craignaient pour leurs vies, d'autres craignaient les ravages que pourraient causer un affrontement entre deux Démons en pleine ville. Enfin, Shinddha, lui, était partagé entre les deux.

La créature d'Ulcho semblait s'être calmée et restait sage derrière son maître tout en lançant des regards affamés à Bob et Enoch. Ulcho, lui, semblait le plus tendu. Il ne fallait pas être un expert psychologue pour comprendre que l'insinuation d'Enoch au sujet de leur différences de puissances était vraie.

« Tu peux encore fuir, tu sais, nargua l'aîné.  
\- Titine, fit-il en désignant sa créature, ne pourrait pas, elle.  
\- C'est une femelle ? S'étonna Theo.  
\- On s'en fout, le coupa Bob. Fais passer le mot à tes paladins : Pendant qu'Enoch affronte son frère, on s'occupe du monstre.  
\- Attends mais t'imagines les ravages que ta famille va faire ?  
\- Ça c'est inévitable. Aucun des deux ne se défilera et la ville sera rasée. Maintenant, si on veut y gagner quoi que ce soit, on à pas l'intérêt à laisser ''Titine'' interférer dans le combat. À trois : Un … deux …  
\- Attaquez ! » Finit Theo en désignant la créature puis en la chargeant, immédiatement suivi par les paladins.

La première partie de l'assaut fut brève : Bob resta en retrait pour concentrer son énergie, Shin tira une flèche qui ne sembla même pas égratigner la créature. Enfin, tout les paladins, Theo compris, furent balayés d'un revers de tentacule tandis qu'Enoch et Ulcho avaient commencé le corps à corps.

Shin adressa à Bob un regard désespéré. Même avec une vraie stratégie, ils n'avaient ni le temps, ni la moindre chance de vaincre cette bestiole. Pas conventionnellement du moins. Bob envoya un regard consterné vers Shin et dans un murmure – non, dans un chuintement – il lui dit :

« Fuis ».

Sans plus d'appel, les yeux de Bob se mirent à rougir, ses muscles à gonfler jusqu'à en déchirer sa peau et de petites cornes à lui pousser sur le sommet du crane. À travers le brouhaha, on crut entendre Enoch crier « vas-y mon fils ! ».

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères avaient sérieusement entamés le combat : trois pattés de maisons avaient déjà été rasés et la route, habituellement pavée n'était devenu plus qu'un lambeau de terre noircie. Les civils qui n'avaient pas été brûlés fuyaient en hurlant de terreur. Il s'agissait là d'un véritable cataclysme.

Au détour des multiples boules et rayons enflammés que les frères s'envoyaient, l'un percuta Enoch en pleine poitrine et il fut puissamment projeté à travers la muraille qu'il traversa comme du papier.

Bob mit ses mains en avant et sans le moindre appel, sans le moindre avertissement lança un véritable geyser de flammes en direction de ''Titine''. Shinddha, qui était sur le chemin et n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir, fut happé par le rayon qui consuma intégralement son corps.

La créature d'Ulcho n'en subit pas moins les effets et la totalité de son corps donnait l'étrange impression de fondre sans pour autant être inanimé. L'oncle de Bob regarda celui-ci d'un air furieux. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son neveu qu'il espérait enfin tuer, celui-ci revint sous sa forme humaine. Ne contrôlant plus rien dans son corps, sentant l'instabilité de la partie démoniaque en lui, Bob cligna des yeux, sans comprendre tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait à son ami.

« Que … Comment suis-je revenu ? Se demanda Bob qui ne se sentait absolument plus maître de sa psyché.  
\- Alors là, c'en est trop ! » Ragea son oncle, une main au dessus de la tête qu'il abattit violemment sur Bob. Celui-ci fut projeté à travers un mur et Ulcho continua son chemin avant d'être interrompu par une étrange sensation de tension.

« Ne touche pas à mon enfant ! » hurlait Enoch en se lançant à toute vitesse contre lui, un puissant sort de flammes dans la main, tout ceci pendant qu'un terrible éclair s'abattait sur Titine.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dénouement

Sous la pression de l'extraordinaire coup de son frère, Ulcho fut projeté contre le marbre du sol qui explosa sous le choc. Le yeux rouges d'Enoch ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une seule chose : la haine. Pas une haine telle que vous pouvez la connaître … une haine malsaine, malfaisante, presque palpable. La haine d'un Démon.

Il mitrailla son frère de coups tous plus puissants les uns que les autres sous le regard effaré, perdu de son fils dont les yeux allaient et venaient entre son père et les restes de Shinddha. À genoux, il se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglota, trop désorienté pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un peu plus loin, Theo observait la scène, l'air lourd. Il assistait à un véritable cataclysme et se sentait inutile dans le combat de Démons qui se peignait devant lui. Il s'approcha alors de son ami et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Bob, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Shin … Je … Je l'ai …  
\- Non Bob. C'était pas toi je le sais.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla le demi-diable. L'autre est en train de revenir ! Je ne le contrôle plus ».

Comme pour ponctuer sa déclaration, ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Theo se mit à genoux devant lui et posa son front contre celui de son ami. Il lui saisit les deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux. S'il y avait un moment dans sa vie où l'Inquisiteur devait se montrer rassurant c'était maintenant.

« Je vais t'aider Bob. Je pense que c'est ta famille qui te provoque ce comportement.  
\- On ne peut plus rien, fit Bob, une pointe de grave dont le mage était incapable dans la voix.  
\- Il y a toujours moyen. Toujours.  
\- Grunlek est mort ! Shin est mort ! Et si tu restes ici, tu mourras aussi, Theodore. Alors, je t'en prie, fuis.  
\- Il en est hors de question ! Je vais pas te laisser partir seul ! »

Un peu plus loin, l'affrontement n'avait pas cessé mais Ulcho n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une seule. À peine avait-il saisi l'emplacement du mur qu'il venait de traverser qu'une autre salve de coup le frappait et qu'il se retrouvait ailleurs.

« Alors, Ulcho ? Tu te sens mal ? Ça te fait quoi d'être si faible, hein ? Ça te fait quoi ? Hurlait le père de Balthazar, la haine au ventre. Je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais personne n'a souffert. Tu regretteras amèrement de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse ».

Jubilant, Enoch ne cessait plus de frapper. Il ne pouvait plus. Il frapperait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et après ça … après ça, il serait haï par sa famille, pourchassé par les dieux et les Élémentaires … Oui, sûrement mais c'était une bien maigre punition comparé au plaisir que lui faisait ressentir le sang de son frère sur les mains. Enoch n'était plus qu'un concentré de haine et Ulcho ne pouvait que subir.

« Theo … demanda Bob, sa voix démoniaque faisant de plus en plus surface. Tue moi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu me l'avais promis, tu te souviens ? Tue moi !  
\- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas te perdre … pas toi …  
\- TUE MOI ! »

C'était la voix humaine de Bob qui avait hurlé, dix fois, peut être cent fois plus fort que celle de son alter ego. Les larmes aux yeux et les sanglots à la gorge, Theo saisit son épée avant d'entamer sa rituelle question d'inquisiteur.

« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon … Comment veux-tu mourir ?  
\- De ta main. Et maintenant. »

Bob émit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'acier froid se glisser entre ses cotes.

« On se retrouvera »

Puis il s'affaissa contre Theo dont les chaudes larmes avaient roulées jusqu'au menton.

« Promis … » fit-il avant de hurler sa rage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il cru cet enfoiré de Démon quand il lui avait fait croire que Bob l'avait trahi. Par sa faute, parce qu'il était trop crédule, tout ses amis étaient morts. C'était décidé : Maintenant plus personne ne lui marcherait jamais sur les pieds, fussent Églises, rois, dieux ou Démons.

Le paladin dont le regard ondulait entre colère et désespoir se retourna vers le père de son ami. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main Ulcho, par le col. L'oncle Lennon était mort et Enoch laissait apparaître un formidable sourire.

Theo s'avança vers le Démon qui se tourna vers lui, le regard menaçant. L'enfant de la Lumière lança au sol arme et écu et tendit ses mains en l'air.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Paladin ? Je t'ai vu tuer mon fils, tu sais ?  
\- C'est ce qu'il voulait et tu le sais. Tu devrais être fier que ton fils n'aie jamais choisi ton camp.  
\- C'est du gâchis … Un tel potentiel destructeur … sur la lame d'un Paladin. Il n'aurait plus fallu que quelques mois avant qu'il ne me rejoigne.  
\- C'est faux. Jamais Bob n'aurait fait un choix aussi stupide. Mais …  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Mais je ne suis pas Bob. Je sais que tu as le pouvoir de me rendre plus puissant en échange de ma soumission.  
\- Oh … ricana le Démon. C'est une première qu'un enfant de la Lumière ne me demande ça …  
\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à devenir aussi fort que l'a été ton fils. En l'honneur de tout mes amis morts, je ne veux plus de ce monde comme allié ».

Enoch observa son nouveau pupille et sourit narquoisement. Quand il pensait à toute l'opposition qu'avait fait son fils alors que cette personne était sous ses yeux depuis sept ans … Oh il lui faudrait un nouveau nom bien sûr. La famille Silveberg était bien trop liée à l'Église de la Lumière.

« Très bien … tu es bien certain ? Parce que nous avons énormément de choses à faire toi et moi, Theo Alaphomès ».

* * *

AAAAAAH ! VOILA ENFIN LE MOT FINAL ! Il est temps d'en conclure :  
ALORS :  
\- Tout d'abord, merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir fav ou follow et surtout aux reviewer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été assez privilégié pour ma première fanfic mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me rendre compte haha ^^' Bref, vous êtes géniaux et m'avez fait vivre une première expérience plus que concluante en la matière !  
\- J'ai crée un compte Twitter pour ce compte d'"auteur" de fanfics : c'est là azarith1fanfics ! Hésitez pas à aller voir, j'ai l'intention d'y être actif :D  
\- Et enfin, je pense que c'est compréhensible : Il va y avoir une suite à cette fanfiction ! Je pense commencer à la publier d'ici fin Janvier et elle traitera de l'histoire de Theo APRÈS celle-ci. Autant prévenir les fans d'Enoch, vous allez être servis !

Merci une fois de plus à tous et à la prochaine sur les Internets o/


End file.
